Pure Heart
by bolinhaejoon5
Summary: "I'm a Pure Dragonslayer. My heart is tainted with darkness from the past and that's what makes me dangerous..." Yaoi. OC x Laxus. Rating M just to be safe... UNCOVERED A/N: I suck in summaries...
1. Introduction

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers over there! I truly respect everyone in this site and for their amazing stories. And because I'm so engrossed with some stories about certain Animes here, I decided to join and write my own!**

 **I'** **m bolinhaejoon5. A very mysterious writer that totally likes yaoi stories. I'm blah blah blah blah... I know most of you hate introductions about the author, so let's get to the MAIN POINT!**

 **Before we get start to the story, I have to remind you that this is an original male character x Laxus story (It's on the summary...) which means this is YAOI. If you don't stand BL, then I suggest you don't read it :(**

 **And the original male character is very important in the Fairy Tail universe. Sadly, the original character and the plot are the only things I own here... :(**

 **But please read this intro chapter further more! It has some crucial info about the original male character that I'll be adding in the story. And here it is now!**

 **Name: Jake Gregor (I can't really think of his surname...)**

 **Age: 19**

 **Gender: Male (Of course...)**

 **Hair Color: Light Blue** **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Body Appearance: Slim**

 **Type of Magic: Pure Dragonslayer Magic (You'll know what it is in the story...)**

 **Special Abilities: Dragon Senses, Healing Magic, Revival Magic, Magic Sealer Technique**

 **So... Did you picture him out in your minds? From his special abilities, he really sounds super strong. Yet, there's a catch. Find it out in the story!**

 **Oh yeah, please leave comments so that I can see what else I can do to make this story more amazing. And if you ever have friends that likes this kind of story, recommend it to them. I hope you'll like this story as how much I like to write about it.**

 **See Ya!**

 ** _bolinhaejoon5_**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Mission

**Okay, here's the first chapter.**

 **Let's see how Jake would appear in this. I may know what you're thinking after hearing the title. But trust me, something is up in this chapter.**

 **This story will begin before the Grand Magic Games. But that arc would still appear here and expect many twists in the future.**

 **Hope you like it!**

"Talking"

 _'Th_ _oughts'_

OoooooooooO

 **Chapter 1 -** **The Mission**

 ** _Laxus_**

It was just a B-Class mission took by the Raijinshuu. They rarely go on low-level missions, but this one had an unbelievable price. 300000 jewels just for retrieving a pathetic stone from a thief in Stratholme town.

"It's expected to be a high reward since the client is the Vice Mayor of the town." Freed commented as he reread the mission paper once more.

Laxus let out an annoyed sigh as he walked with his team on the train station. He didn't really want to go on a mission, especually a low-level one, today but their oh-so-hardworking Captain insisted him to join. He can be practically lazy sometimes.

"I'm sure you three can perfectly handle this misssion so why did you even drag me to this?" The lightning dragonslayer glared at the green haired mage when he offered up a smile.

"We missed doing missions with you, Laxus. And we better be earning some money to bring back our team house."

After 7 years in Tenrou Island, they seemed to have lost their small apartment that was supposed to be their meeting place and third home. The guild is their second home but that apartment had many happy memories that they had left for a very long time.

Laxus grumbled something under his breath but he knew Freed was right. He missed their team house too.

After a few hours of travel, they managed to arrive safely in Stratholme town. It was a large town like Magnolia but there are only few commercial buildings around. Most of them were small yet beautifully decorated houses. And the town seen to care so much about nature since there were many kinds of trees on the streets with hanging lamps rather than streetlights.

"The air here is refreshing!" Evergreen inhaled the fresh nature air.

"I heard the mayor here is a Nature dragonslayer." Freed muttered as they walked to the town hall. "He's also the master of the guild here called Leaf Blade."

Laxus shrugged and continued to their walk. This town isn't that bad as he thought.

IiiiiiiiiiI

"WHAT?!" Evergreen and Bickslow practically shrieked as they heard the Mayor. The dark green haired man had said that the reward was raised to 3000000 jewels by the Vice Mayor from his vacation. That was more than enough for their 2 years rent in their team house!

"You haven't heard? He sent a letter to your guild master and turned it to an A-class mission."

"But why? Is there any changes in the mission?"

The man sighed. "You need to defeat the thief too. He's powerful and might get back to steal the stone again. That's what Henry said before he left yesterday."

Laxus finally stopped flirting with the maids and listened to the Vice Mayor. Well, Freed tapped his knee and it was a sign for him to listen. He wouldn't dare let his Captain seal him off in one of his traps again.

"We'll try to bring him down once we see him. And we'll make sure to bring back his stone." Freed stated.

An hour later...

"I can't believe he just raised the reward to that ammount..." Evergreen mumbled as she leaned to the wall of the hotel.

"Yup. I've been thinking about getting 1/3 of the reward then the rest to Laxus and Freed." Bickslow laughed histerically as the brunette bursted in anger.

"There's nothing left to me!"

Laxus sighed in irritation and went to his room ignoring his team mates' annoying babbling. His mind was full of thoughts about the mission. Freed would call it a miracle for him getting some ideas about the mission but he wouldn't give a shit.

 _'Something's weird with that house...'_ They had the meeting recently on the Mayor's house since the client wasn't in the town hall. His dragon senses had sensed sonething off within the house. There were weird sounds in a certain room that he didn't even know what part of the house.

And the Mayor... _'He smell different...'_ Not like he had smelled his scent before. There was another scent lingering from him. He had never smelled a person having another scent before.

Whatever the mission was, he'll try to accomplish that no matter what. He'll have to deal with the weirdness of the things soon.

Some time during the night...

The blond had woke up after he heard some ruffling on the other room, particularly Freed's room. It wasn't a usual sound that he can hear in a late night. The man was a type of peace and quite guy.

As he got up and puts on his robe, he went to knock on the green haired mage's door. "Freed?"

"L-Laxus..."

That made Laxus instantly worried. It wasn't a kind of moan that he usually heard from Freed when he gets off for his Thunder God. Oh, Laxus knew what his friend too well. But it wasn't that. It was a kind of pained cry.

"Freed?!" He knocked harder this time. He sniffed in the air and suddenly caughy another scent of a person inside. That was the time he opened the door with a mysteriously unlocked knob. Freed usually locks his door and- "FREED!"

There stood a light blue haired young man with a beaten up Freed on his arms. He was holding the mage's sword and instantly held the blade close to the mage's neck as Laxus came in.

"Come closer and he dies..." The male's voice was soft yet full of evilness.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

The male smirked as he shuffled on his pocket with his other hand. And then he revealed a shining blue stone that seemed familiar... "I have what you're looking for. If you want it, you have to find me first..."

POOF!

The room was filled with smoke as the man escaped from the open window.

Freed lied on the floor unconcious. Laxus tried to shake him off to wake up but he failed. There were many wounds and bruises on his body, and that made the dragonslayer feel angry. He hated his team mates being hurt.

"You're gonna be okay Freed..." He muttered as he lift him bridal style and carried him to the hospital.

Whoever that man was, Laxus is going to beat the shit out of him.

OooooooooO

 **Wooh! Did you read that? Jake's hair is light blue so it's definitely him! I'm sure there'll be more revelations later... *Smirks evilly***

 **I'll be posting another chapter for about 2 or 3 hours? Because I'm feeling really inspired today after reading more fanfics recently.**

 **Hold on. Freed likes Laxus here, but the question is; Does Laxus likes him too? Sorry for Fraxus shippers (I'm a Fraxus shipper too, so sad...) but this one is for my OC and Laxus.**

 **And the weirdness of things will be revealed later. Major revelations will be unfolded.**

 **See ya!**

 ** _bolinhaejoon5_**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Thief

**I'm back! Here's another chapter of Pure Heart.** **This time, it'll be Jake who will be the center of attraction.** **Come and find out the role of Jake in this story!**

OooooooooO

 **Chapter 2 - The Thief**

 ** _Jake_**

The next morning...

"Wake up Jake. You need to hear this." Douglas, his friend Exceed who wears a usual puppy costume, shook his arm to wake him up.

The light blue haired man muttered an incoherent statement as he rubbed his eyes open. He vision saw clearly that he was not in his room, his old prison room. This was his new room, a more pleasant one. He also realized that he was in his new apartment that he bought last week.

 _'It's good to be free...'_ Although he thought it was good, there was still worry in his heart. A worry for his brother. _'Why did he do that to me...?'_

"Are you listening?" Jake shook his head and he chuckled when Douglas pouted at him. "This is important Jake! Henry wants to kill you!"

"What are you saying Douglas? Henry treats me and my brother like his sons."

 _'He had a point...'_ The orange cat frowned. Jake and Kael was treated by Henry like his sons when he arrived in Stratholme town. Kael was too young to be a Mayor so Henry taught him many things in the political aspects. On Jake, Henry learned the young man has a special case and treats him well.

 _'But why did he posted on the guild mission boards about Jake taking his valuable stone?'_

"Anyway, I'm gonna go eat outside and buy some meat for lunch. Wanna come?" Jake offered a smile.

"Yeah... That's a good idea." Though Douglas was still worried about his companion. He's feeling something bad is gonna happen.

IiiiiiiiiI

Jake knew it. He knew he was being followed by someone or a group of people. He can feel it. His dragon instincts were telling him that he's not safe here.

"Douglas, I think we should go..." He grumbled after finishing their meal and grabbed the bag of meat from his side.

Douglas knew it too. There were eyes staring at them, studying every movements they do. So he obeyed and they left the restaurant after paying for their bills.

The light blue haired man walked carefully on the streets, his senses were fully alert. If someone was after him, he would definitely won't hold back and destroy them. It was part of his 'special case' after all.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed him from a dark alley he was about to pass through. Jake was about to attack when he familiarized the person who grabbed him.

"G-God! Don't scare me like that, Lizzy!" He shouted at his pink haired friend from the guild called Leaf Blade.

The young lady shushed him as they watch some familiar men pass through the alley. They hid behind the dumpster and lucky for them, they weren't caught.

"That's Ben and Gumbo. What do they want from Jake?" Douglas whispered.

Lizzy raised a mission poster on their faces. The light blue haired man's eyes widened.

"So Henry really want to..." Jake couldn't even say it. Why does his father-like old friend want to kill him? He haven't done anything wrong to him.

"I don't know. But Jake, you're not safe here. Even strong mages from Fairy Tail were looking for you."

Jake felt tears forming in his eyes but he refused to let them pour out. He was done with crying. He hated crying because all he had done from his life was crying. That was literal because of his 'special case'. He had been crying every single day of his life because of that.

"I suggest you leave the town. The Mayor also announced this morning that you stole a valuable stone," Lizzy almost cried for her friend as she said the worst of all the happenings. "Y-You already have a bounty on your head."

Hia chest tightened as his heart started to hurt. His brother... also wanted to kill him. Why? Why does everyone hate him? Is that why he escaped from his prison cell deep down in their house where his brother locked him away from the world? Because everyome in the world hated him?

"Jake!" Lizzy caught her friend on her arms as he passed out from the sudden revelation. Even she didn't know what was wrong with the Mayor and his brother, she still cared for her friend. "Douglas, let's take him home. You two need to get out of town."

"Where will we-" Before the Exceed could finish his sentence, he saw a lightning bolt that was about to hit them. "LOOK OUT!"

BOOM!

It was a loud explosion that made people near the alley ran away as fast as they could.

Lizzy made a protective barrier that absorbed the sudden attack and they weren't hurt. But they were still not safe. At the end of the alley stood a large muscular blond with a lightning shaped scar on his left eye. His rage was obvious because of the lightning that seemed to surround his body. He looked like an out-of-control killing machine.

"You almost killed Freed!" He threw another zap but it was absorbed by the barrier. "You!" Zap! "Hurt!" Zap! "My TEAM MATE!"

In his fourth attack, the barrier waa destroyed and Lizzy and his friends stumbled across the dumpster. She couldn't do anything since she's a protection mage. All she can do was build barriers that no attack can penetrate.

But this man. This man can destroy her barrier. If she doesn't do anything, he would kill his friend.

"P-Please stop! He didn't do anything!"

The blond didn't listen and prepared another attack. An attack that seemed to be familiar to Lizzy.

 _'H-He's...'_

"Roar of..."

 _'... A dragonslayer.'_

"... Lightning Dragon!"

A blinding beam of electricity shot out from his mouth and it was about to hit the three helpless creatures. Lizzy thought they were going to die...

But there was a hand. Yes, a hand. A hand that stopped the attack like a miracle. It was... Jake's hand!

The light blue haired man stood up like he had awoken from a dreamless sleep and muttered something that made Douglas eyes widened.

 _'Y-You don't have to do that!'_ It was only a thought. But he failed to shout it at his friend as a rainbow colored magic circle appeared beneath them.

"... Magic Sealer Technique. Unleash!"

"NO!" That blond guy didn't know the truth. He doesn't need to get that special attack from Jake.

Or is it Jake? His voice sounded different now. It was filled with hatred and darkness.

After the blond fell on his knees, Jake walked slowly at him while saying, "You have no rights to hurt my friends..."

OoooooooooO

 **Wooh! 2nd chapter is done! Jake seemed to be evil at the end of this chapter. And Laxus, I'm very sorry for you... T.T**

 **That magic was something really powerful. I'll explain what it is in the next chapter. Expect some blood and violence in the future chapters (That's why I rated this as M).**

 **See ya!**

 ** _bolinhaejoon5_**


	4. Author Notes Part 1

**Hi guys! I hope you're starting to like this story. 'Cause I have many plans for this story!**

 **And as you can see the cover, it's still nothing. I don't have a great cover for this story, but I'm technically working on that out. I was planning to create Jake's face, but I'm not born with drawing skills. So I'll just have to edit some pics or download at google image dot com and edit it into Adobe Photoshop.**

 **If you are dying on waiting for the next chapters, don't worry. I'll be posting as many as I can in the future.**

 **And I'm asking for a small help. I hope you would give me ideas about a very important villain in the future. I haven't thought of a name and I haven't thought about personalities. But whoever is interested, please PM me okay? The villain can be a girl or boy, age is just about Jake (19). He/She is also a dragonslayer and I'll PM those who are interested in what kind of dragonslayer he/she is.**

 **Anyway, that's all for the Author Notes Chapter Part 1. I may be posting more author notes and I know some of you hate those. But bear with me and I'll post great chapters.**

 **Oh, and for those who might be thinking if there's a lemon here... I have no clue when but there's a 50-50 chance. I haven't done a lemon story and literally, I haven't done a story other than this!**

 **Okay, bye bye!**

 **See ya!**

 ** _bolinhaejoon5_**


End file.
